The present invention achieves rejuvenation of skin with minimal thermal damage and carbonization to the papillary dermis. Indications include the smoothing or rejuvenation of perioral, lips and periorbital wrinkles, among others.
Current treatments of the skin surface, whether for cosmetic or clinical applications, have not proven satisfactory. The most common current modalities of skin rejuvenation, namely chemical peeling and mechanical dermabrasion, suffer from lack of depth control and predictability. In addition, dermabrasion may result in bleeding which sends blood particles air-borne. Chemical peeling has the additional drawbacks of possible continued acid penetration after the chemicals are washed away and hypopigmentation.